When our dreams come true
by SkinnyJeansNLattes
Summary: You left me. You told me you never even loved me. You told me that I should die. But now I have granted your wish Austin. Im sorry, you deserve better. two shot. AU and triggering.. Read epilogue ! Let's just say the doctor didn't actually pronounce Austin to be dead. Let's just say he wanted to fake it.
1. Chapter 1

(A/n: first one shot or two shot here! I feel like writing a sad one so Yah. May be slightly suicidal, triggering etc,.,)

disclaimer: don't own austin or ally etc...

_After all these years... He left me._

_I thought he was my friend. But no. The things he told me were far from being like one._

_I still loved him after these years. But he wanted the fame for himself. He doesn't even mention us now. Still, the paparazzi question him and the conversation always ends up like this:_

_"Austin, why did you break from 'team austin?"_

_"I'm still young, I don't want to be tied down to a bunch of nobody's" but you stole my song and it made you famous._

_or_

_"Who? Den? Trisha? Alice?" How could he forget our names? We had so much history together!_

_Or_

_"Oh, yeah but you make friends and move on right?"__I never moved on from that day. Even Dez and Trish haven't. But I took on the worst out of all of them because he told me he never loved me._

_But he still lives next door to me. Why did he ever meet me? Or play the drums with corn dogs? But most of all, why did he leave... Me?_

_I look at my surrounding, I sit on the pavement, underneath the cherry blossoms. I see him walking out of his house. Impeccable timing. I hate this. I don't feel like talking to him, or facing him._

_ We lock eyes for a moment, it looks like he's trying to say some thing but I stand up towards him and shake my head and hide my wrists as they hold each memory I regret having with Austin moon. I walk into my house with my head held up high. I forgot to pick up the blade! Oh no. He's holding it. He walks in his house with the blade._

_Wait? Is that crying I hear? I can't believe it. So I write him a note. I just feel like it's the only thing to do before I probably end it all. I know, but I still can't get over him and the things he does just remind me of nothing but questions of how he ended up like this? He turned into something he hated. _

_He left Jimmy as well because he got a "better" record deal. Even Jimmy thought he was different. I thought he was my blonde, childish, caring boy. I guess he climbed up to the top and left an emotional havoc among us._

_so I start writing,_

**Austin,**

**Just to let you know, I guess this is the last time I'll ever see you or contact you in anyway. I see you found my blade. I guess the blade is my replacement for happiness. Not that I feel it or anything. I guess you probably thrown this away without reading it. I just can't get over the fact you've changed. And don't give the interviewers anymore bullshit. Just to say, I wanted to tell you things I wanted to tell you before and after you replaced us.**

**before:**

**I still love you.**

**I wanted to show you the new song I've finished for you, it took me a week to do. It's called Take A Bow **(a/n: by Rihanna)** But now that I've realised it, it perfectly explains now. **

**I was going to say ' Trisha' booked you another tour.**

**After: (now and then)**

**Don't try to apologise because we all know you meant every word you said.**

**I've been diagnosed with depression.**

**My parents are divorced because my Mum wanted to run away from our family's 'problems'**

**I'm still in love with you, but I don't trust you. Not that you didn't expect that Or anything.**

**Dez has moved to Canada because everything reminded him of you and Trish well she is in California.**

**Now I guess you're happy, you told me you never wanted to see me again. You told me you wished I would leave. Now that wish will be granted. And I thought you were once the boy I loved. Who am I kidding. Like I said I still do.**

**now go show this to the press so you can embarrass me.**

**see you later,**

**in case you forgot my name,**

**Ally,**

_Well this is goodbye Austin. I wonder what happens next. I fold the letter and post it through their door. I walk away and I hear him pick up the letter. I quickly hear him open the door and lucky me, I have sharp instincts so I lock my door and run up to my room. _

_I see him outside his house just confused and distraught. I guess he probably is doing it for false hopes. He looks at me and his eyes changed into fear. I run into my bathroom, grab a pair of scissors but I just get a flashback of Austin ditching me for Cassidy, fame and fortune._

"Yeah um Ally, the thing is... I'm moving on. I'm leaving you and your stupid nobody's yeah? I guess that's okay coz it happens all the time." but I knew Cassidy didn't tell him to say this. She walks into sonic boom and listens to the conversation.

"Austin, what are you doing?"

"Cassidy, I'm not cheating on you with this idiot, the weird shy girl."

"Why are you saying these things!"

"Look, we could be famous together, besides I only used her for her stupid songs and for what 3 years?!"

"Austin. I fell in love with the nice, hazel eyes and kind attitude, not this. I'm sorry Austin, I'm having second thoughts about us, you've changed so much since two weeks ago!" She glances at me, pityingly and gives Austin one more kiss on the cheek and walks away.

"See what you did Ally you idiot!" He looks so upset, angry and annoyed, ally in one go.

I just stand there perplexed. He stands close to me and has regret in his eyes but he knows he's done too much to back out.

"No one liked you anyway, I never even loved you. No one would care if you died, why not leave. No one would notice. " His words stabbed me. That was the final straw. I slapped his face. I widen my eyes in shock and whisper:

"I'm sorry Austin." I run into the practice room. And I lock it. I don't shed any tears. I just say to myself I knew this would happen. It was too good to be true. But what I didn't know was Austin was downstairs crying and running away from the place that held too many memories. And he never came back.

Now he turned into this egotistical, man whore and rude. I wish it didn't end that way.

I smile one more time as the scissors make contact with my flesh and go in deeper than I had expected. Austin manages to see this. I think he broke down my door. And my last words were...

"OMG. I never thought this would happen. Ally! I loved you too. I couldn't handle this and I took it out on you." He tries to apply pressure to my wound. But he's too late.

"Now everybody lives happily ever after. The end."

I made his dreams come true. Now it was my turn.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/n: well this is now a two shot.. May be triggering etc...)

disclaimer: don't own austin or Ally or anyone you recognise.

Austin's POV:

Did I cause this? My Ally? She never had this side to her before.

I quickly call the ambulance as she dropped the scissors. I cry. I never knew it would go this far, why did I do that?

She's still breathing. What!? I panic slightly. Then I apply more pressure to the wound.

The faint sirens of the ambulance arrive and the paramedics carry her to the ambulance. They let me go in as I was shaking like mad.

I see her, the porcelain face that once made me smile just looks lifeless, slightly blue and still has that sickening smile.

Through all the years I watched videos of us, or reminded myself of us or looked at pictures of us.

I've never seen that smile.

It looked like a smile of pure happiness.

Is that what she wanted all these years?

Someone who could genuinely make her smile?

Even if it was the blade of pure metal. The smile had too deep a meaning.

I then realise Trish and Dez left her behind, I could see them now, they forgot about Ally, that shy girl in Sonic Boom.

But they have big careers, Dez is a filmmaker for Trish's current movie. I mean they would forget her.

But I've been proved wrong. Ally's phone rings. It's in her pocket. It's Dez?!

My best friend, or was.

So I answer.

"Hey Ally, are you okay? I'm sorry again we left. Trish had to shoot a scene again while it was daytime. But would this be a good time to talk? I finally convinced Trish to give me a 5 minute break."

"Umm. This is Austin. Dez? She's in hospital. Or on her way."

"What? I'm on my way. This better be not some kind of sick joke." He asks Trish to borrow the helicopter and says he'll explain on the way.

"Look blondie, no matter how much I hate you now. The only important thing is Ally, right?" Trish says, in a warming but scary tone.

Then she hangs up. I remember their new movie happens to be in Miami. Wow.

We get out of the Ambulance and I rush after Ally and the paramedics. We end up in the intensive care unit.

Ally is in the hospital bed, she is connected to these IVs and she just looks like she's drowning in all of them.

The doctor comes in and talks to me.

"Hello Mr. Moon. I ran some tests on Miss. Dawson and it came to my attention that she needed a blood transplant as well as a vein transplant. That is why I took a blood sample. But luckily, you are her blood type and we need the blood right now. Is that okay with you? I'm very sorry if the events that have occurred had shaken you up but we need the blood so Miss. Dawson can live. Okay?"

"Okay. Just tell me, if I give her one of my veins as well as my blood... What are the chances of me living after?" I trembled. I figure this is the only way to say sorry.

"Almost none." My eyes widen. So I nod my head. He pats touches my shoulder for a moment "I read the news etc, I knew you still had a place in your heart for Ally. Im just Devastated she might never get a chance to thank you."

I ask for a moment alone.

I soon write her a letter, as she won't want to talk to me. But she won't get a chance to.

**_Dear Ally,_**

**_If you are reading this, that means the treatment worked. Please just read this._**

**_I'm sorry. I know sorry can't just cut it out, I hated myself and regretted the moment I said those cruel words to you. Just as your career was taking off. I was egotistical and just felt pressured to be the biggest star anyone knew. I wanted to become independent. I'm sorry I made you so inferior, even though you are everything I love._**

**_But I knew I couldn't do that once i left you, Dez and Trish. My songs weren't as good as yours will ever be and I feel like crying every time the interviewers mention your name. I'm sorry I ever left you when you needed some one._**

**_I'm so sorry I let you for Cassidy, I never loved her as much as I loved you. I just wanted to make you jealous, to get your attention. I really loved you then, heck I still love you now._**

**_I couldn't bare it when I saw you with that blade. You looked so brave on the outside when you were at public events or interviews. I wanted to hug you and never leave you again but you left. I'm sorry you have those scars because of me. You truly deserve better._**

**_I deserved that slap that day and I wanted to run after you. But I knew I had done too much to speak to you. I tried Ally. But you were busy and you avoided me. I mean who wouldn't? I'm sorry for putting it off and making the wound worse._**

**_Why are you so nice to everyone? You just gave me a slap. I thought you would do worse but I should never of thought like that about you. I was wrong. I was completely wrong Ally. You couldn't bring yourself to slap me fully either. But your eyes just hurt me the most. My favourite thing about you, the very thing that was stopping the tears flow, stopping all the hurt starting to show. I'm sorry I ruined your life for the past 7 months._**

**_Lastly, I sometimes regret I ever met you. No because I allegedly hated you, it's because I hurt you so much that I don't even know who I am. I don't want the fame anymore. If I never met you, you would be okay._**

**_But now that I think of it, I'm glad I met you because of the memories you gave me and when you conquered you stage fright, I'm just not proud of myself. I'm sorry for giving you memories you want to cherish, but now they associate with the worst kinds._**

**_My wish? It wasn't for you to go. It was to for you live happy for the rest of your life. As a way of apologising, here is my blood and vein._**

**_I love you so much Ally._**

**_Austin._**

I leave the note by the desk and open the door to the doctors. I'm shaking. I text everyone I know a thank you and a goodbye. They reply and ask the same question.

Why?

I tell them to visit the hospital. They agree.

I walk towards the surgery, The doctor I saw earlier smiles. He has fear in his eyes aswell. I lay down on the bed and I breathe in the anaesthetic. I close my eyes. I only see Ally and I. All those memories. I see them in chronological order. (A/n: don't know if in right order, just pretend lol )

_**The first song we wrote. **_

_**Dancing with Ally even if she broke my foot.**_

_**The first performance. Well in disguise. On Halloween.**_

_**Me admitting I like Ally.**_

_**The jungle cafe performance.**_

_**Us kissing.**_

_**Us on a date.**_

_**Us dating.**_

_**Us fighting about songwriters and being a one hit wonder,**_

_**Us kissing again.**_

_**Us writing more songs, just realising they were about us.**_

_**Me talking to Ally at the court room after I sung steal your heart.**_

_**Ally when she came even if we had half an hour to see each other.**_

_**Austin trying to kiss Ally under the mistletoe... Multiple times...**_

_**Ally being jealous of him and Chelsea.**_

_**Me singing Stuck on you, while only looking at Ally. **_

_**Then me shouting at Ally.**_

_**Me watching all of Ally's videos online.**_

_**Hearing Ally cry from next door.**_

_**Ally with the blade.**_

_**Ally's smile, as if she had a victory.**_

Then it turns black. But I'm still breathing?

Ally's POV:

I see a text from Austin:

Please read the letter next to you.

Austin x

Ugh fine. Trish and Dez come in and we greet each other. I tell them about the letter. My parents? Austin's parents? They all come in. Teary. Why?

"Austin told us to come here, what happened Ally?" His mum asks.

I showed them the letter that had my name on it. I read it our loud. Their expressions match mine.

"My wish? It wasn't for you to go. It was to for you live happy for the rest of your life. As a way of apologising, here is my blood and vein. I love you so much Ally, Austin."

My eyes widen. "He didn't need to do that."

"Yes, he did." the doctor comes in. "Miss. Dawson, you would've died, so he offered to do this transplant. He wanted to... Apologise."

"What! Austin?"

"Where is he?"

"He's in room 198." Wait, that room is by where people have died. What? My eyes widen. I run off to that room before anyone could respond. I feel a pain in my wrist, I look at the scar. It's where I cut myself. I feel a tear drop down my cheek. Everybody runs after aswell.

I enter room 198 and see a pale Austin. He is breathing. He simply lays there with a smile. Like he has done something good for the first time. Like he has finally proved something. But he's broken all of our hearts. Because of me.

"Austin, why?"

I hold his hand and kiss his forehead. His heart beat becomes faster and he says:

"I'm sorry Ally. I did this because I love you. I wish you a happy life." He struggles to breathe. It slows down. I hear him whisper. "Everybody lives happily ever," he closes his eyes "The end." He lets out a single breath. I start crying. Why did I cut myself? I sob and hug him.

"Say something! Please? Anything?" (A/n:sorry had to make the reference, don't own song btw!)

Everyone behind me looks at me then start to cry.

"The last words I said to him were this better not be some kind of sick joke' Who says that?" Dez says.

"I asked him why?" I gazed at the ground. "This is my fault." They all shut up.

"Ally. Don't be too hard on yourself," Trish starts.

"Don't you get it? I was being a jerk to him! I should've forgave him! But I have to be the idiot and cut too deep into my wrist!"

"You cut?" Trish asked.

"Yeah. I did!"

"Why, you could-"

"I love him! It hurt every single time I saw him! He was doing better in life than me. Or so I thought. Oh Austin. You should've left me. You deserve better." I look to him a final time. His heart monitor slows down. It lets out a long beep. I sigh then look at Mimi and Mike.

His mother and father cry, they approach his body and hug him.

"Our last words to him were, when you're old enough, you can leave us."Mike says.

"Who says that to their child?!" Mimi screams. She holds his hand as I held the other. It was cold.

I close my eyes and feel my tears trickle down my cheeks. I cherish this last moment I have with my first love. I regret being who I am.

...

_**When they say dreams come true, I never thought they would happen like this.**_

_**If you want a real fairy tale, not everybody lives happily ever after.**_

_**Austin, I'm sorry, for not realising that sooner.**_

(a/n: Jesus, I almost cried while writing this... wow that was weird. well I hope this was okay and stuff, I actually just felt sad. Please read lies for the gullible too!)

Keep writing, keep shining and keep trying

skinnyjeans&lattes

x


	3. Epilogue

(A/n:epilogue ㈸1)

Ally's POV: 

they all left, one by one.

My parents left first. They were busy and just didn't know what to do in the situation.

Then Trish and Dez left, Dez couldn't take it anymore.

Austin's parents had to sign some forms.

The doctor was still there. He hasn't spoken a word since. The doctor didn't say he was dead. Maybe he didn't want to do anymore damage. He soon left to talk to Mike and Mimi.

Austin and I were the only ones left in the room.

I thought I could hear him breathing, but I didn't want to believe that.

So I just sung part of a song to him.

"Hold me close, we're losing time. Hold me close."

(a/n: don't own song)

I kissed his forehead and left the room. Walking outside the hospital. Drowning away all thoughts or people trying to speak to me. I walk home. I'm still in my gown. I don't cry. I stay in my room, looking out the window, hoping for the blonde blur to pass by his window.

Ally 1 month later:

I'm still waiting. They're selling the house. I'm standing by my window, I stand there everyday. I haven't given up.

Im reliving the last moment I had with him. I swear I felt him breathe. I swear he whispered the last sentence back to me. I don't think he's gone.

Austin's POV:

I disconnected myself from the heart monitor earlier. I didn't want them to see me like this.

I hear them all leave. They walk away. I still feel Ally's hand. She sings my favourite song. She understands the lyrics.

"Hold me close, we're losing time, hold me close."

"We're falling to the ground." I whisper back as she walks away. I get up from my bed and the doctor comes in.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The doctor asks, as well as my parents. I nod. I walk out the hospital.

1 month later:

I stand by my window.

(a/n:what do you think just happened there?!)


	4. Last Chapter!

(a/n:last chapter:))

Ally's POV:

What...? Wait? Did I just see? I shake my head. No. I feel a tear fall down my cheek as he looks at me, shocked.

I run outside. He obviously does the same.

"Austin... what?!" I was so shocked. I really was gonna slap him, but not because he gave me a second chance at life.

"I needed to recover... I needed to be away from the cameras and I'm sorry. Look I didn't mean anything I said to you and I'm just so sorry! I was such a jerk I'll change-"

"Hi. I'm Ally Dawson."

"Well, I'm Austin Moon, I guess we can start off as friends?"

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"Come here Ally." He opens his arms for a hug. He hugs me tight.

"Please don't go just yet." I tell him.

"I wasn't going to." (a/n: you know this scene...)

"Maybe we could get some pancakes?"He suggests while still hugging me.

"Sure."

And like that, we became friends again. It's so easy to forgive him, I still love him. It's like we could continue from back then...

Austin's POV:

Maybe I could win her back someday. Maybe she'll be my goosepickle. I wish we can be together.

Nobody's POV:

**_Nobody knew dreams can still come true no matter how bad things got. You can always start fresh to live happy._**

**_Nobody thought Austin and Ally would be together again. No, they knew._**

**_Because Austin found his dream and made Ally's wishes come true._**


End file.
